club_penguin_super_hero_agencyfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Hero Agency
The Super Hero Agency is an organization of the most skilled super heroes, that work to keep club penguin safe. It was founded on November 16, 2014 by Bongi6, AKA Shadow Mind, who was the leader for a long time. However, after he and Ice Storm, the Second In Command, disappeared in the aftermath of Operation: Invasion, Fire Spider became the stand-in leader. After Operation: Waddle On, Shadow Mind officially retired and passed on his position to Fire Spider. Origin Shadowmind was a small criminal with desires to take over the world. Knowing this would be impossible to do with the police after him, he claimed to be reformed and created the Superhero Agency as a personal task force to help him obtain his goals. Members of the SHA Active *Fire Spider (real name: Omegasonic13) (Leader) *CyberBat (real name: Partstripes) (Second-In-Command) *Iron Sentinel (Real name: Penguinben3) (Third-In-Command) *Lightno-Strike (real name: Flunce1) (Commander) *Fire Flame (real name: Smpcp9876) (Savior) *Ice-Lass (real name: Jessica93675) (Mega Hero) *The Twister (real name: Hugh201) (Elite Hero) *Blaidor (real name: Penguinp7677) (Elite Hero) *The Redstone Ninja (Real name: Redstone1228) (Super Hero) *The Creature (Real name: Agent Redepf) (Hero) *Inferno Guardian (Real name: Fluffpuff402/Felix) (Hero) *The Blur (Real name: Arden2000) (Hero) *Echo (Real name: Arikal16) (Hero) *Adam (Real name: Adam) (Hero) *Sam Sidson (Real name: Sam Sidson) (Hero) *Bloodlust (Real name: Beserker) (Hero) *The Lord of Shadows (Real name: Sunshine 721) (Hero) Missing In Action/MIA *The Weegee (real name: Poisoon140) (Hero) *The Sparkle (real name: Millynilly2) (Hero) *The Silver Speeder (real name: Fireman2526) (Hero) *Captain Ghost (real name: Puffleplanet) (Hero) *Commander Nyan (real name: Tom Tom5150) (Hero) *Electro Squid (real name: Dafunkyazn3) (Hero) *Joystick Justice (real name: Bankflower98) (Hero) *Gamma Gal (real name: ???) (Hero) *Hyper Shadow (Real name: Luigi115) (Hero) *Lightning Fire (real name: Batman903) (Super Hero) *Fruity Gal (real name: Era54) (Hero) *That Power (Real name: 20145Alyssa) (Hero) *Velocity (Real Name: Pirate61201) (Hero) Retired *Cool Blue (real name: Club697) (Rank Before Retirement: Hero) *Ice Fire (real name: Bigstar45) (Rank Before Retirement: Hero) Killed In Action/KIA *Darkwave (real name: Darkragent02) (Rank Before Death: Elite Hero) *Phoenix (real name: Stevenlego) (Rank Before Death: 3rd in Command) *The Spark (real name: Kidzrule) (Rank Before Death: Elite Hero) *Foresta (real name: FluffyWyntr6) (Rank Before Death: Super Hero) *Mind Man (real name: Agent Orange) (Rank Before Death: Hero) *Phantom (Real name: Dr Freddie P) (Rank Before Death: Super Hero) *Ice Storm (real name: Boo335) (Rank Before Death: Second in Command) *Shadow Mind (real name: Bongi6) (Rank Before Death: Leader) Ranks *Leader/Director (Commands all agents, only one person can be this) *Second in Command (Commands all agents with a lower rank and steps in as Leader when the real one is missing, only one can be this) *Third in Command (Commands all agents with a lower rank and steps in as Leader when both the original one and the Second in Command are missing, only one can be this) *Master (Commands all agents with lower rank, has director's trust) *Commander (Commands all agents with lower rank) *Savior (Can command Super Heroes and Hero ranked agents) *Mega Hero (Cannot command) *Elite Hero (Cannot Command) *Super Hero (Agents that have improved, and became more than just a hero, they can have their own S.H.A Phones) *Hero (New agents that have just joined) *Cadet (Heroes that are in training) Allies *The Avengers *Elite Penguin Force *Club Penguin Police Department *Flaming Heroes *Universe Protectors *Scarlet Squadron Category:Super Hero Agency Category:Teams